


take it off for me, for me, for me

by allumir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing Tony, Girly!Tony, M/M, Police Captain Steve, Pretty much just the music video for "Versace On The Floor", Tony in Makeup, bottom!tony, but in text form and with more stony, possessive!Steve, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allumir/pseuds/allumir
Summary: "Looking at the back of Tony’s neck and trying to hide a fond smile, Steve could see that the dress was expensive. Sticking out of the back of Tony’s dress was a tag with the brand name Versace on it, a favorite designer brand of his that he wore frequently."Author just really likes Zendaya, the Bruno Mars music video, and Stony.Thanks to Dolly there are some wonderful edits for this fic!!!https://usagui123.tumblr.com/post/166793407747/fic-teke-it-off-for-me-for-me-for-me">link to the edits!!!! give them some love!!!!!





	1. Wearing Designer

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to Bruno Mars and his song "Versace On The Floor" and also Versace and their clothes. This idea was heavily inspired by the music video for Bruno Mars' song that was directed by Mars and Cameron Duddy which I do not own. Also thank you to whoever commented in the YouTube comments about how there is a great story to the video and that there is indirect characterization about how the girl has heard him play this song many times before and that the guy recognizes what type of brand the girl likes to wear.  
> Enjoy!

Steve strolled home, the weight of the day lying heavily upon his shoulders. His head was kept down and his shoulders hunched forward, a far cry from the typical proud captain. A busy day of protecting his assigned precinct has made Steve slower in his movements than usual. The sun has been set for an hour and the street lights have been shining dutifully. The subway had dropped him off down 13th street, requiring him to walk the rest of the way to his apartment building. He thought of his day and how he could’ve done some things better and why Bucky insists on disagreeing about every goddamn decision he makes about the department recently while entering the elevator to go stumble into his flat. A cry tears Steve out of his head. “Hold that door!” Steve recognized the voice as the recipient of his deep affection, Tony Carbonell. They have been neighbors in the building since Tony fell into his life dressed in a luxurious flowy, floral dress.

_ Tony was moving in that afternoon when it happened and carrying boxes up to his newly acquired apartment. He was struggling carrying the heavy load and cursing himself for never taking Jarvis up on working out together. He stepped out of the elevator with his box full of kitchen utensils in hand and managed to trip on his own two feet. He closed his eyes and mentally braced for the impact when two strong arms circled around his waist and kept him upright. Miraculously, Tony managed to hold on to the box in hand but that suddenly mattered little when there was a Greek god in front of him. _

_ Unbeknownst to Tony, Steve was very much sharing the same feeling. Before Tony fell Steve was planning to ask the beautiful stranger if he needed help carrying the box. He noticed the dress covered in flowers that the man was wearing but didn’t think much of it. His ma had made sure her boy grew up to respect other people and how they decided to live their lives. In fact, instead of being bothered by the dress Steve was enamored. Especially when the man suddenly tripped and fell into his arms, showing a flash of the top of his thigh high stockings. Steve locked eyes with the other man in his arms and was captivated by the chocolate infused with swirling amber. He could swear it was love at first sight. After the fall, Steve managed to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth and ask Tony if he wanted help carrying the box upstairs. Tony, unable to deny the handsome man, said yes and a neighborship of stunted flirting and racing hearts began. _

Steve quickly held out his arm to open the elevator again for Tony to get on. Tony said his thanks and stood next to Steve. Steve hit the button for their floor and put his hands in his pockets. Staring out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw that Tony was wearing a gorgeous gold dress that looked to be very expensive. Looking at the back of Tony’s neck and trying to hide a fond smile, Steve could see that the dress  _ was _ expensive. Sticking out of the back of Tony’s dress was a tag with the brand name  _ Versace  _ on it, a favorite designer brand of his that he wore frequently. Considering the time, Steve assumed that it popped out when Tony was dancing with the fiery redheaded woman that came to his door often at a club. At that thought jealousy tightened his stomach. There was no way in  _ hell _ that nobody at the club saw how utterly sexy Tony looked in that dress. The gown was sinfully short and hugged Tony’s body like Steve longed to for so many months. The high heels he was wearing were, as the name foretold,  _ high _ and caused his short legs to look as if they would go on for miles. Not to mention the way the attire pulled down in the front showing quite a bit of cleavage. Steve is certain there must’ve been some creeps trying to get at  _ his _ Tony….but he wasn’t  _ his _ yet was he? No. He would be though. Steve had been working on a song for Tony at the piano ever since Tony offhandedly commented that he could play one day. He made sure to play later at night after Tony was asleep so it wouldn’t ruin the surprise when he did finally play it for him and it seemed like maybe that time had finally come. He planned to play it loud enough that Tony could hear it through the very thin wall separating their bedrooms. Oh, Steve had spent many a night in his bed that was purposefully turned to be closest to that wall, listening to the sweetest moans falling from pink lips as Tony pleasured himself. Steve was helpless to the noises coming from the room over and couldn’t help but get off to it. Sometimes, if he strained his ears enough, he could hear the wet sounds of Tony sticking his fingers and other toys into his sweet hole.

He was unceremoniously ripped out of his less than pure thoughts and tightening slacks when Tony lightly sighed and tipped his head back. His throat was exposed to the air and Steve’s fingers twitched to wrap around and hold it. His eyes then travelled up the neck to his face. Tony’s lips were painted with a satiny gloss with micro glitter swimming in it. The lips pursed and stook out, pouting. Steve knew Tony was spoiled, you don’t walk around in designer dresses without being a little bit spoiled, but the bratty pout he always wore when tired or upset always did things to Steve. Thinking about denying Tony what he wanted, be it material or pleasure, and getting that pout made Steve borderline feral. A light tore his attention from that delicious pout and to Tony’s cheeks. Tony’s face was decorated with makeup but on the highest parts of his cheekbone was where light from the top of the elevator caught. Steve couldn’t think of the name for the product that made the effect, he was no beauty guru, but the results were undeniable It sparkled in the light and Steve was sure he was blinded. Honestly, there was only so much a mortal could visually take in from an angel before the beauty was too much. That was nothing though compared to the eyes with artfully mussed hair falling in front of them. The biggest set of puppy eyes Steve had ever seen were lined with dark kohl producing a fierce and sultry look. The eyelids were an artistic masterpiece and Steve had every right to say that considering he had studied art at Pratt before he found his calling in giving orders in the military. The biggest part of the lid was awashed in muted blue and purple pigment while the crease of the eyes was smoky with black. Steve’s eyes fell to half mast imagining how the coffee colored eyes would roll back under those colorful lids from the waves of pleasure he would give to Tony. He would treat him so well, the way an ethereal being should be treated. He would spoil him too, give him as many orgasms as that petite curvy body could handle. Stuff him full of his fingers then cock and maybe, if he was lucky, full of his tongue too. God how he wanted to pray at that alter. His eyes widened considerably when he noticed that those eyes had turned his way, noticed him staring at them. His ears pinked and he forced his head forward, regretfully losing sight of the delicacy next to him.

Tony felt the side of his head heat under Steve’s gaze and swiveled to look at him. His breath caught in his throat at the sight he was met with. Steve’s eyes were dark and predatory, the pupil widened exponentially and taking over the iris. He looked as if he wanted to devour Tony. Thinking about it, Tony would gladly let him. The eyes suddenly tore away and looked back to the front and Tony was filled with disappointment until he saw the blush hiding away on Steve’s ear. Smiling to himself he decided to do a little exploration himself. Steve had on his police captain uniform on that Tony oh so dearly loved. The blue material was tight everywhere, even the coat didn’t hide much of Steve’s stature. The sleeves stitching was threatened by the burly arms it was covering with the thread pulling tight. Tony thought about those arms a lot and how they would feel, holding him in a million different ways. A special fantasy close to his heart was those hands holding on to his extremely tiny waist, especially compared to Steve’s, and guiding him up and down Steve’s huge cock. He glanced down to Steve’s crotch. He definitely wasn’t just imagining that Steve was well endowed. His dick was fighting against his slacks for freedom, creating a big bulge that Tony desired to sit on and rub against. So it seems he wasn’t imagining things in Steve’s gaze, he did want to take Tony. Well, Tony would let him. He could feel himself getting wet just at the idea of Steve touching him with those huge hands, so much bigger than his own smaller hands. He looked up towards his chest. How many times has he touched himself and found release form his own fingers thinking about Steve and then wanted him there to lie on his chest? It would be a perfect place to rest his head and hand on in bed and to find shelter in when things got to be too much. He let his eyes wander even further up to a jaw that was chiseled out of marble by Zeus himself. There was just no other explanation for the sharpness of it. Tony was almost afraid of kissing it incase his lips cut and bled. The cheekbones were the same, pushing through the skin making his face strong and square. Tony had a special fondness for his hair and the little curl it made over his broad forehead, giving an almost vintage-esque look about him.

The elevator dinged, announcing the arrival to their floor and both stepped off and walked to the doors of their apartment, a foot away from each other. The keys were placed in each lock and the metallic clinking of the keys and other items on the chains was the only noise heard in the hallway. Tony and Steve both looked up at the same time and gave small smiles to each other that were, respectively, filled with longing and promise for Tony wished that Steve would make a move in this moment and Steve knew that, after the next few minutes, he would get the guy.


	2. Discarding Designer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I heavily reference the actual music video and some of the dance moves Zendaya does! Enjoy!  
> (Also, I have listened to this song atleast 100 times by now during the writing of this and it never gets old so give it a listen, maybe even while you read this!)

Tony entered his apartment threw his keys in the bowl by the door. His demeanor screamed out the melancholy he was feeling about another missed opportunity to connect with his next door neighbor. The light and fluttery feeling of the earlier night with Pepper seemed to be gone and was replaced with heavier thoughts. He rubbed his neck and moved to his bedroom where he stared out the floor to ceiling windows where New York lay below in dazzling lights. The view perked him up a little. He always loved living in the city and couldn’t imagine himself growing up anywhere else. He felt he could express himself in the more feminine outfits and styles he liked to wear because everybody was too busy minding their own business to pay him much attention. Despite the distraction of the city his thoughts once again strayed to Steve. Tony hoped Steve would play the song he’s been working on for the past few months. It had been awhile since he played the tune and Tony assumed that he was finished with it.  It was a bit rough listening to the poor man stumble over piano chords in the beginning but Tony couldn’t suppress his fondness over the broken notes.  He was able to catch most phrases from the piece and the picture it was painting seemed almost to be talking about Tony. But he was too afraid to hope.

Steve did almost exactly what Tony did just a thin wall away keeping their bedrooms apart except for the fact this his mood was much brighter. He was beyond excited to finally perform for Tony the song that he had been working on but he was also scared. He was nervous that Tony wouldn’t like it and playing it loud enough for him to hear it would make their friendly relationship awkward instead of moving into a relationship zone. The nerves were making his hands tremble the slightest bit yet he knew he had to do this. It was now or never. Steve had the underlying fear that if he didn’t snatch Tony up someone else would. That thought spurred him into action and he moved over to the piano where he laid his hands on the keys. Taking a deep breath he pressed down.

_ “Let’s take our time tonight,” _

Tony’s eyes widened a fraction and he bit the inside of his cheek to hide the gigantic smile he wanted to show when he heard the opening notes. He floated over to the wall separating him from Steve to hear it even better. His eyes shone with newly found happiness and his heart began to beat to the music, keeping in time.

_ “Underneath the chandelier,” _

Tony could feel the blush on his cheeks rise and bring hot blood to the surface. Leaning against the wall, he brought his hand to his thumping heart and strained his ears to listen even more closely. He was certain Steve was singing to him, he just  _ had _ to be. He started singing along to the words, recalling them from many a night laying in bed praying that Steve was singing to him. The lyrics combined with the slow tune at the beginning always got his blood flowing and his breathing heavier.

_ “Oooh I love that dress but you won’t need it anymore,” _

Tony let his hand fall down, fleetingly caressing his breasts and down towards his stomach. The tension in Steve’s voice gave fuel to the fire growing inside Tony’s loins. The dark, husky, timber making Tony even more enticed to sing along while hoping the volume of the music being played would keep Steve from hearing him. In the repetition of the lyric Tony could hear a smug tone creeping into Steve’s voice making him smirk.  _ You really think you can convince me that I won’t need my dress, Steve?  _ There wasn’t a single doubt in Tony’s mind about who, exactly, Steve was singing to anymore.

_ “Versace on the  _ **_floor_ ** _ ,” _

When the beat drops an ecstatic grin takes over Tony’s face and he pushes off from the wall. Swirling his hips to the rhythm, Tony starts to let loose. Tony giggles, imagining Steve can see through the wall where Tony is performing just as much for him as he is for Tony.

_ “Now I unzip the back and watch it fall,” _

Tony drags the zipper of his dress down a few inches making the dress hang a little looser on his body while imagining it’s Steve’s larger, more coarse hands caressing his body in such a way. The dress glitters in the only light coming from the windows as Tony twirls around his room. His hands run up his body and through his hair while subtly grinding on the air around him. His feet were aching on the short walk home from where he got off the subway but he suddenly feels weightless. The joy is bubbling up from his chest and closing his throat in the best way possible. He grabs his throat, helping the process, once again imaging a phantom touch of the one person serenading him.

_ “Boy, you know you’re perfect from your head down to your heels,” _

Tony gasps from the couple revelations that line brings. The first and most apparent is the vocal talent that Steve possesses. The lilting and slur of his voice through the bars entrances Tony and pulls him in even deeper into the hole of feelings he has found himself falling into. The second thing is the words themselves. Tony didn’t know he had such an effect on Steve. For Steve to describe him as  _ perfect _ ...Tony suddenly found himself out of breath and not from the impromptu dance he was just doing. Joyful tears stung at the back of his eyes at the thought that Steve returned his deep feelings. The the attraction they both seemingly shared wasn’t just about lust but  _ love _ . One only had to listen to the emotion Steve conveyed in his singing to see that.

_ “Dance,” _

Well Tony didn’t have to be told twice. He dances his little heart out, more enthusiastic at the knowledge of his amorous feelings being returned. He throws in silly dance moves that Pepper, and especially Rhodey taught him, starring in his own little show. He twists and contorts his body into many different shapes and throws his arms into the mix as well. Moving his body in a wave and throwing his head becomes a staple in the routine. The outside world blurs into the background and the moment focuses on Tony’s movement with the music accompanying him. The funky retro beat makes it easy to groove to and Tony certainly grooves.

_ “It’s warmin’ up _

_ Can you feel it? _

_ It’s warmin’ up _

_ Can you feel it?” _

A tension begins to build up and the air becomes charged with sexual energy. The strain grows with each repeat of the line. Tony sensually reclines against the thin wall and bites his lip softly. He smoothly slid his arms up the wall in a circle with them ending in a straight line above his head. His hands stretch out showing his dark nails painted with burgundy. His hips slowly move up and he pants softly. He tips his head back and licks his lips giving them much needed moisture and tasting a little of his sweet, shiny gloss.

_ “Oh seems like you’re ready for more, more, more _

_ Let’s just kiss till we’re naked,” _

Tony turns to face the wall and presses himself tightly against it. The pressure only continues to build when each ‘more’ is said.  He leans his forehead down on the surface and moves his hips backward in a more subtle version of twerking. He exhales tenderly and abruptly shoves off the wall advancing toward the bed.

**_“Oooh Versace_ ** **_on_ ** **_the floor,”_ **

Tony falls backward on the bed when the climax finally hits with his rose, satin sheets surrounding him. He writhes on the sheets and strokes up his body. The blush is on his face full force and slowly creeping down his sternum and breasts. Syrupy sweat beads up on his forehead and slowly travels down his face to the hollow of his throat. His breathing has become labored and pushed through a small ‘o’ made by his candy coated lips. The seductive music and lyrics has proved to be too much for the breathtaking divinity causing him to become heavily aroused. His pretty little dick pushes up against his lovely lace panties and leaves a small wet spot. His fawn eyes have been half hidden by falling lids and clouded by intense lust.

The chorus repeats once again and Tony knows what he must do. He daintily sits up and and moves his legs over to the side of the bed. He leans down and takes off his tall heels and leaves them gracelessly on the floor. He stands up and reaches behind himself to finish unzipping the dress from where he left it partly undone. The slow drag of the zipper seems to stimulate him even more and he tosses his head back letting out one brief, breathy moan. The dress leisurely falls down Tony’s petite body and lands in a heap by the shoes. Not bothering to properly store any of the garments, Tony walks away and out the door of his apartment to the next one over. He doesn’t seem to notice his nakedness with a much more pressing matter at hand.

_ I took it off for you,  _ _ Steve. _

Steve presses down on the last notes of the songs and lets the music ring through the air. With a sigh, he takes his hands off the keys. He’s done what he planned to do to show Tony how he feels about him. How he  _ loves  _ him. The only thing he can do now is hope Tony received the message and maybe even tell Steve that he feels the same way. He looks down at the tenting in his pants and with a small rueful laugh thinks about how he got a little too into the song. He couldn’t help it. Thinking about Tony listening to the song and following the directions in it got Steve hot under the collar. To see those luxurious dresses Tony adores falling off his body would be a heavenly gift. Steve felt a little bit raunchy thinking about him like this, such a seraph as Tony shouldn’t be thought of in such sinful ways--Steve turned his head to the door when he heard shuffling outside his apartment. ~~Could it be? No, there’s no way it’s Tony-~~

_ Knock, knock. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I'm thinking of maybe making a third part where they have sex because I'm reaaally feeling this. I had almost too much fun while writing this.


	3. Destroying Designer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's no reason to hide  
> What we're feelin' inside"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, is it late at night, so I am very sorry if the writing doesn't make sense or anything like that cause I am a little delirious. But!, I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy this last part! Smut below!

Steve stands up from the piano bench and walks towards the door. He hesitantly puts his hand on the doorknob and twists. He suddenly has the worry that it was a disgruntled neighbor who overheard him and has come by to complain about the noise when he opens the entryway and his breath catches in his throat. There, stood in the doorway, is Tony. Letting his eyes lower, Steve checks out Tony. 

The lavish dress and heels are nowhere to be found on his body. Tony is instead cradled by lacy and of course, to Tony’s usual tastes, expensive lingerie. The underwear consists of multiple intricate components that Steve can barely manage to wrap his head around. The bra covering his bosom is sheer with an undertone of pink. His itty-bitty nipples are rosy and peeking out behind the material. Steve’s throat works as he swallows down a ball of saliva at the thought of suckling at those succulent peaks. The bra is extremely strappy with ties criss crossing at the top of his chest and swirling around his neck then disappearing behind his shoulders. It continues down closer to his stomach with lace swaying down in frills. Steve’s gaze greedily travels further down lower craving more sight of the alluring beauty. Tony’s stomach gently rises and lowers with his soft breaths and peering down even more reveals his delicate v-line. Steve’s eyes take a moment to drink in the sight. Steve is befuddled by the lack of dark hair leading down to his groin when it suddenly hits him. Tony  _ shaves _ . That must mean...and a glance further down confirms it. Tony’s lacey panties are being strained by the prettiest cock Steve has ever seen, leaving a small wet spot, and there is no curly hair to be seen. Steve’s loins tighten and he unconsciously vocalizes a rough growl.

Tony emits a high pitched gasp in response. Steve’s attention snaps back to Tony’s face at this. Tony is flushed and letting out fast puffs of air, visibly affected by Steve’s appraisal. His face is open and begging for attention but Steve won’t give it to him yet, there is still more to examine.

Underneath the delicate panties are stockings connected to a garter belt. Both are colored lightly with pink, matching the rest of the ensemble. The stockings look soft to the touch, covering supple thighs. One knee is crossed a bit in front of the other and the toes curl in the hosiery gripping onto the floor.

Finally having seen his fill Steve looks Tony in the eyes and addresses him, “Tony, you came because-”

Tony suddenly interrupts, “Yes! I heard the song. Steve, I, I heard every word.” Tony’s voice is spread thin from the lust travelling through and affecting his body.

Steve quirks a half smirk, suddenly very sure of himself now that he knows Tony understood every feeling he poured into the song and seemingly returns them. “Then you won’t mind if I do this-” Steve grabs Tony’s waist and pulls him in kissing him swiftly. Tony moans and sinks into it as if he has been waiting his whole life for this moment. He places his hands on Steve’s chest, subtly groping him, and slides them up behind his head and locking them around his neck. Steve licks into his mouth tasting the nectarous taste of Tony’s lip gloss. 

The kiss is messy and frantic at first, a million feelings that have been hidden under the surface for months suddenly bubbling up to the surface all at once. After pulling at each other and floundering to get a grip they sink into the embrace. Letting out a breath in unison they both slow down taking their time to enjoy the feeling of their soft lips sliding together, lubricated by the glaze on Tony’s lips. Steve reluctantly pulls away when the realisation that out in the hall might not be the ideal place to do this comes into his head. Tony, however, petulantly grumples and pouts while slowly opening his eyes. Seeing that pout he’s admired from afar for so long up close fogs up Steve's brain. Turning and mindfully shoving Tony up against the wall by his waist Steve tries to remember why it’s a bad idea to do this in the hall. He hangs his head next to Tony’s ear and says lowly, “We shouldn’t, not out here. We need to get inside.”

Tony, apparently not worried about being seen or just not caring replies, “No, Steve I’ve waited too long. Let anyone who comes see you take me, let the  _ whole world _ see you take me. I want them to know I’m yours.” Steve’s mind blanks out at the words for a minute and the only thing that can be heard is the extremely deep rumble coming from his chest. His mind suddenly fills with images and ideas of him having Tony in many, many different public places. Filling him up with his cum in public bathrooms or sucking at his small dick or laving his tongue over his luscious ass under Tony’s favored long skirts.  _ Or _ maybe even fucking him in his office at the police station. Bending him over his desk, taking him from behind and not bothering to cover Tony’s loud shrieks, letting all the men under his control hear Tony scream for him. Having Tony kneel under his desk with those huge, doe eyes sucking his fat cock into his mouth while rubbing himself on Steve’s leg so desperate to taste cum when he falls over the edge.

**_Oh god._ **

Tony is actually going to kill him.

He groans in Tony’s ear, the words roughened with a gruff Brooklyn drawl, “Holy shit babydoll. You sayin’ those types of things should be illegal. Gonna kill a man.”

Tony giggles, “Well, that’s too bad isn’t it? Dead men aren’t really my type. I guess I’ll have to go get myself off alone then…”

The idea of getting to watch Tony bring himself to orgasm is very tempting but not tonight. “Nuh-uh, I don’t think so sweet thing. We’re goin’ in my room an’ you’re gonna make those heart-achingly pretty sounds I know you got in you.”

Tony had little time to be embarrassed about the fact that Steve heard him late at night touching himself intimately before he was picked up off the floor and into Steve’s arms. The new position required Tony to wrap his legs around Steve’s waist and caused himself to rub his bottom against Steve’s groin. Both let out noises of pleasure at the feeling.

Steve made sure that Tony was secure before re-opening the door and closing it behind them. He then brought them straight to the bedroom where he lay Tony down on his bed as carefully as possible treating him with utmost gentleness. Tony was warmed by the open show of affection and pecked Steve’s cheek as a reply. Steve then hovered above Tony supporting himself on his forearms placed next to Tony’s head. He resumed kissing him, starting out slowly. Tony brought his hands up to Steve’s hair during the slow caress of lips and ran his nails along the scalp, sometimes tugging on the strands causing a grunt from Steve. The make out steadily picked up speed and Steve broke away kissing down Tony’s jaw and neck.

The velvety skin of Tony’s neck was buttery and soft and Steve found great joy in tugging the skin with his teeth creating hickeys. The cave man action settled his hind brain immensely and made him almost purr softly with pleasure at the knowledge that, with those marks, nobody would ever mistake Tony as single again. He moved down Tony’s neck and kissed in between his breasts and nuzzled each side. He moved to take a perky nipple in his mouth and sucked softly making Tony squirm with the pleasure the action brought. He pulled off and blew softly, the cold air hitting the nub even through the material barrier. He brought his hands down from their place near Tony’s head to reach around behind his back and unhook the straps keeping the bra in place.

“Such a lovely bra darlin’ but I wanna be able to see all of your beautiful self with nothing hidin’ you.” Tony sighed softly in aquiescence but also tugged at Steve’s shirt wanting Steve’s torso to be bare as well. Steve chortled softly and, after taking off Tony’s bra, pulled his shirt off over the back of his head, flexing greatly. Tony’s eyes widened in awe and he swallowed, throat suddenly dry. He reached out a hand but kept in mid-air, as though almost afraid to touch the huge, bulging muscles in front of him. Steve cooed in sympathy and plucked Tony’s hand up and brought it closer to lay on his chest. “It’s alright babydoll, you can touch. I’m a lot bigger than you huh?”

Tony drug his hand down the chest and lower, descending across the multiple abs on display. He bit his lip and peered up at Steve through his eyelashes. Steve sighed, “Those eyes just ain’t fair, honey. Lookin’ up at me like that. You like how I look, sweetheart?”

Tony nodded a few times and brought Steve back down for a quick kiss. He was suddenly very shy and felt too bashful to respond. Steve didn’t seem to mind and once the kiss broke apart rubbed noses with Tony. He reached down and traced the line of Tony’s panties with his fingertips. “You mind if I take off your cute little panties, doll?”

Tony hummed no, he would not mind at all and Steve brought his fingers under the top of them and slowly pulled them down. Once they were off he brought them up to his nose and inhaled the aroma. “Oh, babydoll, you smell delectable. Your little dick has been leakin’ hasn’t it darlin’?”

Tony flushed at the pet names and comments on his size that made him feel light and floating. He burrowed his cheek into the pillow behind him and softly whined.

Steve pet Tony’s cheek and murmured, “It’s alright, sweetheart. I got ya’, I got ya’.”

Steve tossed the panties down on the floor with the bra and continued to move downwards in his quest to remove Tony of his undergarments. He smoothed his hands down Tony’s thighs to his calves and over his tights. Moving back up, he unclipped them from the garter belt and rolled them down, being extremely cautious to not tear them with his big hands. He flung the stockings and garter belt to the side as well finally baring Tony. He greedily took in his fill of the exquisite being in front of him. Tony, feeling high as a kite off the endorphins rushing through his body, tugged at Steve’s pants to indicate he wanted them off too.

Steve smiled fondly, “Alright, honey, my pants too, I got it.”

He pulled out his belt and tugged down his pants and underwear at the same time letting his erection pop free. Tony’s mouth watered and he moved onto his hands and knees, crawling towards Steve with all his attention on tha huge cock. Steve stepped out of reach causing Tony to whimper and stare sadly up at Steve with his honeyed eyes filling up with tears. The prospect of not being allowed to get his mouth on Steve’s large dick prompted him to talk again. “Steeeve, please, please can I suck your dick?”

“Mm, yes of course, doll, but I want a taste of your pussy too. Can I babydoll? You suck me while I eat you out?”

Tony agreed enthusiastically agreed, “Mhm, yes Steve.”

Steve grinned and laid down on his back on the bed and pulled Tony on top of him with Tony’s thick ass in his face. They both went to town on each other, Tony choking and trying to deepthroat his giant cock while Steve enthusiastically licked at Tony’s sweet hole loosening him up. Every once in awhile Steve would spank Tony’s ass, making it jiggle in a very appealing manner, causing Tony to groan around Steve’s dick sending shivers up Steve’s spine. Eventually Tony became loose enough to add a finger and, after stretching out and fumbling in the drawer by his bed for lube, he pushed a lubed finger in Tony’s pink hole. He slowly worked up to four fingers to make sure that Tony would be fully prepared for his larger than average cock. Tony was busy slurping on the dick in his mouth and pushing back on the fingers inside him and was disappointed to be pulled off both dick and fingers.

“Oh I know doll, I know. Your greedy little hole will be filled in a minute I promise.”

Steve pulled on a condom and laid out Tony beneath him. He tightened his hands on Tony’s hips asking if it was alright to push inside to which Tony nodded and opened his legs wider while pushing his hips up, exposing more of his hole. Steve slowly pushed in and when fully seated waited until Tony adjusted to his impressive girth. When Tony clenched around him and pushed his hips back Steve pulled out and pushed back in again. Tony was so goddamn tight on his cock and had him moaning as he started to build a faster rhythm. Tony was in heaven having Steve’s cock push up against his prostate with every thrust. There was a chorus of moans around the room accompanied by the smacking sound of flesh hitting flesh.

“Oh Steve! Oh-oh so, so good! Ah your, unh, unh, cock feels so goo-ood in me!”

“Tony, unh fuck, babydoll you’re so fuckin’ tight, shit!”

The pressure built up in both of them with each thrust of Steve’s hips. Breathing got more labored and moans became more frequent. The headboard cracked against the wall behind them creating a steady beat as backdrop to the sexual act. Tony’s moans got higher and breathier until they turned into screams. His back was arching off the bed and his arms were thrown above his head, holding onto the pillow below his head for dear life. Steve recognized he was close and edged him on, “Come on babydoll, scream for me! Tell everybody how this sweet fuckin’ hole and your cock are mine! You’re mine, mine!  _ Cum for me! _ ” 

Tony came at the command, lips parting on a scream and dick pulsing out shots of cum. Steve didn’t last much longer afterward, a couple more thrusts and he hit his climax, spilling into the condom and groaning out his release. Thrusting weakly, he rode off the aftershocks together with Tony. He fell on top of him but made sure not to place all of his weight on him. The sound in the room dropped suddenly and the only sound left was of heavy breathing. Steve eventually drug himself up, threw the condom away, and cleaned Tony off. He crawled back into bed and faced Tony, wrapping his arms around him and tucking his face into Tony’s neck while Tony lay his head on Steve’s chest. They drifted off together but before Tony did he caught sight of the piano next to the wall and smiled softly to himself before nodding off.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I really admire what people can do with makeup?????  
> There will be another chapter soon that includes Steve playing the song and Tony hearing it, (but not for the first time ;o)


End file.
